Serena Tsukino
Serena Tsukino is the main character in Sailor Moon. (aka Usagi) Voice Actors: # Tracey Moore (Episodes 1-11, 15, 21) - English # Terri Hawkes (Episodes 12-14, 16-20, 22-82, movies) - English # Linda Ballantyne (Episodes 83-159) - English # Jennifer Cihi (Singing Voice) - English # Stephanie Sheh (VIZ) - English # Kotono Mitsuishi (Episodes 1-43, 51-200) - Japanese # Kae Araki (Episodes 44-50) - Japanese # Patricia Acevedo - Spanish # Sabine Bohlmann - German # Inez Günther - German # Sylvie Jacob - French # Elisabetta Spinelli - Italian # Federica De Bortoli - Italian (Shin Vision) # Michal Reshef - Hebrew # Hadar Shahaf - Hebrew She Plays Dee Dee in Ash's Laboratory She Plays Miss Kitty in The Great Meerkat Detective She Plays Fluttershy in My Little Anime: Friendship is Magic She Plays The Baby Baboon in Linusarzan She plays Snow White in Sailor Moon White and the Seven Animals (PokemonFan and Sailor Moon White and the Seven Heroes She plays Merryweather in Sleeping Beauty (Brian Griffin Style) She Plays Adult Tiana in The Sailor Scout and The Flying Animal She Plays Mama Odie in The Duelist and The Flying Animal She plays Jenny Foxworth in Skippy Rabbit and Company She plays Mama Mousekewitz in An American Tail (DinosaurKingRockz Style) She plays Blonde-Haired Mermaid in Brian Pan She plays Adult Odette in The Chipmunk Princess (DinosaurKingRockz Style) She plays Tinker Bell in Leo Pan, Fox Leo Pan and Team Rocket, Giovanni (Hook), Leo Pan in Return to Neverland, and Sailor Moon (Tinker Bell) She Plays Vonda Clutchcoin in Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers She plays Adult Wendy Darling in Ash Pan in Return to Neverland She plays Big Baby In Children Story 3 She plays Melody in The Little Mermammal 2: Return to the Sea She plays Shanti in The Creature Book She plays Anastasia in Annet Futatabi (AKA Cinderella), and Elsierella She plays Boo in Jungle Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan36 Version) She Plays The Rooster in Home On The Anime Forest and Home on the Tree Town She plays Loonette the Clown in The Big Comfy Couch (1701Movies Style) She Plays Human Ariel in The Little Wild Animal and The Little Wild Animal 2 She Plays Etta in Barnyard (My Version) and Barnyard (TV Series) (My Version) She Plays Camembert Katie in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers She Plays Cinderella in Sailor Moon (AKA Cinderella) She Plays Grumpy in Mickey White and the Seven Sailor Scouts She Plays The Magic Harp in Alvin and the Beanstalk She Plays Stella the Storyteller in Artemis & Friends Seasons 3-6 She Plays Mrs. Judson in The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She Plays Sailor Bird in Popeye the Sailor (MooBeard the Pirate) She Plays Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Alvin Seville Portrayals: * In Sailor Jasmine she is played by Jasmine * In Sailor Danny she is played by Danny * In Sailor Fluttershy (Disneystyle172 Style) she is played by Fluttershy * In Sailor Snow White (Disneystyle8) she is played Snow White * In Sailor Yogi she is played by Yogi Bear * In Sailor Becky she is played by Becky Thatcher * In Sailor Zoe she is played by Zoe Drake * In Sailor Bianca she is played by Bianca Gallery: Sailor Moon-1.jpg|Sailor Moon in the TV Series Sailor Moon happy.jpg|Sailor Moon is happy Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Sailor Moon in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Super aqua moon by zefrenchm-d30bzxj.png Serena Tsukino as a Child.jpg|Sailor Moon (Young) in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Serena Hugging Luna.jpg|Serena hugging Luna while Luna is crying in Sailor Moon S: The Movie Serena Tsukino Bikini.jpg|Serena Tsukino in her Bikini Sailor Scouts Encountering Boys.jpg Raye Saying They're Hitting On Us.jpg|"They're hitting on us." Serena, Raye, Mina, and Lita.jpg Sailor Scouts Beach.jpg Serena, Molly, and Amy.jpg Sailor Moon-0.jpg Serena Hugging Raye.jpg|Serena Hugs Raye Serena and Her Friends.jpg Raye Holding Serena in her Arms.jpg|Raye Holding Serena in her Arms Serena, Darien, and her Family Dizzy.png Serena, Raye, and Amy.jpg Serena Falls in Love with Raye.jpg|"So pretty." Usagi holding Chibi Chibi.jpg|Usagi holding Chibi Chibi Serena, Lita, Raye, and Amy.png Raye and Serena.png Lita and Serena.jpg Sailor Uranus Kisses Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Uranus Kisses Sailor Moon Sailor-Moon-sailor-moon-33978582-562-841.jpg Serena Behind Raye.png Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Characters Who Has Fingernail and Toenail Polish On Their Nails Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Childs Category:Adults Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Blondies Category:Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Drawn Together Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Kids Category:Cry Babies Category:Pink Characters Category:Teens Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters who cry